lovestagefandomcom-20200223-history
Izumi Sena
Izumi Sena (瀬名 泉水 Sena Izumi) is the main protagonist of the Love Stage!! Series. He is a college student who has a dream of becoming a manga artist and the boyfriend of Ryouma Ichijou. Appearance Izumi is an adorable short boy who looks young for his age with golden blond hair that has slightly messy bangs on the left side with a section that frames his face at the front and he seems to have speculation of having Section Heterochromia as his eyes are yellow with a blue gradient at the top of each iris, in which his eyes were regarded as unique at one point in the series and he was often seen wearing glasses. Personality Izumi is very much an otaku, owning his own otaku club at college, and a fascination with the story-within-a-story, fictional anime, Lala-Lulu. He wants to be a mangaka with all his heart; though he rarely seems to notice that he lacks the skill for it. Izumi is shy and kind, rarely speaking unless spoken to first. He seems to hide under his otaku ways to let people see his true feelings. Izumi also gets easily embarrassed by Shougo Sena (Izumi's older brother) and his personality seems as innocent as his appearance looks. Izumi was never famous until he started dating a famous actor named Ryouma Ichijou, despite the fact that his family is in show biz. In the anime, he seems timid and shy, usually keeping quiet and not speaking to anyone while he did his drawings. He doesn't know how to show his feelings when he comes across Ryouma at first, but then soon realizes that he wouldn't be anywhere without Ryouma. He also shares his blood type with Ryōma. He felt a little uncomfortable about having "Boys' Love" at first, but then realizes that he loves Ryoma, or as he thinks, more than love, as he says: "Love is not enough". He begins to believe that he is okay if he is not heterosexual, which is true. In the anime, Izumi is very happy to be back with Ryoma once the two start to become very close. Later on in the manga, the two become boyfriends, but it is not officially said in the anime. Izumi is otaku, shy, kind, easily embarrassed, innocent, Relationships Ryouma Ichijou Ryōma is a boy whose main debut in the commercial called "Happy Wedding" was with Izumi. They are each, each other's first loves. When Ryoma reunited with Izumi, he still didn't know Izumi is a guy. The two start to fall for each other, romantically, later, though. Even when Ryouma finds out Izumi's true gender in the anime, he still wants to be with Izumi, even confessing his own love to Izumi. The latter doesn't know how to feel about this at first, because, he, himself, is in fact, male. But Izumi falls for him anyway. Nothing can be said about what the sexual orientations were as children, but the two found their true halves when meeting again after ten years went by. The two are so close that they call each other by sometimes adding or not adding an honorific at the ends of their names, such as "-san" or "-kun" but mostly call each other just "Izumi" or "Ryouma" respectively. Shougo Sena Izumi's older brother, Shougo, is a doting older brother at the age of twenty-five. Shougo is usually overprotective of Izumi, and usually won't let his little brother out of his sight. When Ryouma strips Izumi against Izumi's own will and starts kissing him everywhere of his body, Shougo doesn't hold back and hits Ryouma over the head big time. The truth is, Izumi's brother often meets him up in unexpected places, and gushes over his little sibling. The two can get along well, but Izumi doesn't like his brother's doting. Shougo often butts heads with Ryouma due to Ryouma's intentions with Izumi. The latter is embarrassed by his brother's attentions most of the times, and Izumi usually doesn't let grudges go. Though Izumi affectionately calls him "Oniichan" when addressing him. When something goes wrong with Izumi, Shougo is usually right there to help. The relationship is good, but not ideal. Rei Sagara Rei is the Sena family's agent, and Izumi's manager. He can get connections to Shougo like no one else knows. Rei can act as a parent-figure to Izumi at times, since the latter's parents are usually never around. Just like Izumi, he also wears glasses. Izumi seems unaware at first that Rei is in a romantic relationship with Shougo. He gave advice to Izumi to "put it in" Ryouma, or rather, Izumi's "friend". He told Izumi that sex would hurt "a little" but Izumi's first time turned out to actually be very painful. When Izumi's down, Shougo usually calls his brother, however. He also works in arranging things for Izumi. Rei is most of the times worried about Izumi, because the latter usually has a lot of issues. Trivia * The name Izumi 'means "fountain, spring" (泉) ('izu) and "water" (mi) (水). ** The name Izumi 'is feminine Japanese name. *** Izumi is the only Sena family member without the letter "s" in his given name. * Izumi's surname '''Sena '''means "swift current, rapids" (瀬) ('se) and "name" (名) (na). * While is Izumi is a homosexual to Ryouma Ichijou, Shougo Sena (Izumi's older brother) is also a homosexual, but only to Rei Sagara. * Like Shougo, Izumi can also speak some English, or at least, understand it; as heard in his fantasy of winning a Manga Award Prize in "Just a Little", where the host said: "Hey, come on, everybody! This is Academy Show!" in English, while also the daydream host called Izumi by his Western order name, "Izumi Sena", not "Sena Izumi", which is the Japanese order of naming with the surname before the given name. ** This is because Seiya Sena (Izumi's father) is Half-American. *** This result is not exactly the way, though, because no one is actually "Native" to the country of America, not even the first people to live there, themselves. It is also said in the anime episode "Love Is Not Enough" that Seiya can read English and French, considering that Seiya's "American nationality" is French. Category:Characters